One Last Kiss
by Black Gargie
Summary: Ron was going to Manila to meet his neverknownbefore royal parents and might be leaving for good. How will Kim ever handle this separation? A little bit of dubbing from Bon Jovi's new single All About Loving You.


A/N: This is my first Kim Possible songfic, or fanfic, for that matter, although I've only watched it a few times. So please bear with me.

Disclaimer: KP and its characters are the full property of the Disney Channel.

                                                                        ONE LAST KISS

            "You're kidding, right? Tell me, Ron! Tell me you're kidding!"

            Kimberly Anne Possible and Ronald Dean Stoppable were in Buenos Nacho eating their normal order of tacos in chilli sauce, nachos in melted cheese, sundae and green soda fizz. Rufus the naked mole rat was trying to reach for the nachos but was stopped by Ron's annoyed glare. He just announced his leave to Manila and Kim was trying to deny the fact.

            "How could you go to Manila at such short notice? You don't even know if this news is true!" Kim said with a look of disbelief running across her face.

            "I have to go. I don't belong here. They've spoke the truth. My birthmark has proven the case. I am their long lost son after the long Manila civil war," Ron replied, showing the birthmark of a dragonfly on his chest.

            "But…But anyone could have that birthmark! It's not just only you, you know! Besides, you got your parents, right? They're your real parents, so how could _those_ people suddenly show up in your house and say that you're _their_ kid?"

            "Uhh…there's something you should know," Ron said sadly.

            "What? They're not your real parents?"

            "Bingo," Ron replied unenthusiastically, "they're not. They're just some of my relatives whom I happen to call them 'Mom' and 'Dad' 'coz they've been taking care of me ever since I was a little toddler of 2. I have no idea who my parents were. I guess the family I'm living with isn't exactly my relatives after all."

            "But look at yourself! You don't even look like someone from Manila! You have blonde hair and brown eyes! A typical American citizen!" Kim was trying to convince Ron that this whole thing was just a mistake.

            "I said the same thing too, until they showed me the pictures. My dad is an American prince. My mom is the Manila duchess. I inherit most of my looks from my dad."

            "I…I…but…"

            "Come on, KP! I've been living in a false family all my life, I never even got to know my parents for goodness knows how long, and now they showed up and wanted me back! I just want a real family of my own! I want to get to know my real mom and dad! This is the moment I've been waiting for all my life! Is it so much to ask, KP? Don't you want me to be reunited with my real family? Won't you feel the same way too if this were to happen to you?"

            Kim was taken aback by Ron's sudden outburst, "Well…yes, I would. But…"

            "Look on the bright side, KP," Ron smiled cheerfully, "at least I won't have to risk myself dying every time we're in a mission. I can live a royal life and see how it feels to be a prince. I might be a duke or a king someday."

            "Yeah, true…" Kim said weakly and got off her seat. "I'm sorry. I gotta go. Got loads of homework to do."

            "You will come tomorrow to the airport to see me go now, won't you?" Ron asked hopefully.

            Kim nodded and walked out of Buenos Nacho, not wanting Ron to see her choking in tears.

                                                                        *

           Kim sighed as she came out of the shower. She left her auburn red hair to dry itself after much rubbing and squeezing. She never let it dry itself before. She always blow-dries it to perfection. Now that there was no one to see her perfectly done hair, she didn't feel the necessary to do so.

            Out of the blue, she noticed her photo album jutting out of her shelf. She took it out and flipped through the pictures.       

_Looking at the pages of my life  
Faded memories of me and you  
Mistakes you know I've made a few  
_            

            She saw pictures of her and Ron almost at every page. Come to think of it, they have been together for almost all their lives since preschool. She saw pictures of them throwing mud balls at each other, posing during their preschool graduation day, making funny faces at the camera during a primary school field-trip, and going through their school activities, like Kim as the cheerleader while Ron was the hopeless basketball player; Kim and Ron sharing a stand in the school bazaar selling burritos and tacos sponsored by Buenos Nacho; Kim and Ron's show-and-tell; and even more poses of their primary school graduation day. There were even pictures of them in high school now and pictures of their outfits when they were into the mission team.

_I took some shots and fell from time to time  
Baby, you were there to pull me through  
We've been around the block a time or two  
  
_

            As Kim recalled, they have been through thick and thin throughout their missions. They've battled demented villains like Dr. Drakken and her sidekick Shego, Monkeyfist, DNAnna, and more. Whenever the mission started, they were always together, no matter which side of the world they jet in. Sometimes, when things got tough, it was Ron who got them out of the situation, even though his methods seemed goofy. Without the bright and sunny, outgoing and optimistic Ron, how could she be able to take all this pressure of balancing between school and crime-fighting, not to mention her own personal life?

_I'm gonna lay it on the line  
Ask me how we've come this far  
The answer's written in my eyes  
  
_

As she thought back even further, she found out that Ron was the most important person in her life. She was grateful that the mission chose Ron to be her sidekick. She realized that all this while, she had been taking their friendship for granted. Now that Ron said he was leaving not just for a trip, but for good, she realized his role in her life was so essential, she would most likely be unable to survive without. If he left her, who would be her next sidekick? Definitely someone who will not be as good as Ron. Certainly will not be someone who would care about her safety as much as Ron does. And definitely will not be someone who will be there whenever she needed comfort and moral support. No one can compare with Ron. No one!_  
  
_

_[Chorus:]  
Every time I look at you, baby, I see something new  
That takes me higher than before and makes me want you more  
I don't wanna sleep tonight, dreamin's just a waste of time  
When I look at what my life's been comin' to  
I'm all about lovin' you  
  
_

Slowly Kim took out every picture there is in the photo album, the ones that has Ron in it, and removed her bathrobes. She laid all the pictures on her naked body and let herself be absorbed into Ron's imaginary presence, let herself be consumed by her Ron's imaginary touch and love. She had fallen so deeply in love with Ron that she craved for his touch, for his body, for his soul. Throughout her whole mission (and a few body contact between them at that), her heart bloomed for him and grew more and more each day. She couldn't stand losing him then and she couldn't stand losing him now.

*

            Kim went to the airport to meet Ron. She was now convinced that what the people who told Ron about his royal past were true. Wade has confirmed it by showing a picture of Ron when he was a toddler in a very royal-looking nursery room. She could tell from the looks that this toddler was Ron when he was 2 by the exact blonde hair and freckles and those stunning pair of hazel brown eyes. And, most sadly, the dragonfly birthmark on his chest.

            Ron was there waiting for her. He was wearing a smart-looking suit with Rufus hiding inside his suit pocket, and he was accompanied by two Manila bodyguards. Ron excused them and walked towards Kim. Judging by Ron's surprised expression, she could see that he was impressed with her white belly-button blouse and pink plaited mini-skirt, with her auburn hair tied up in a bun. 

                "Nice clothes, KP!" Ron said admiringly.

"Gotta be dressed for the future prince now, shouldn't I?" Kim tried to sound outgoing. "Wade sends his regards."

"Tell him that I'll miss him. And so will I to you. You're a great friend, KP. I appreciate that."

"Friend, yeah. Of course," Kim replied weakly. How devastating to know that he didn't even notice her feelings for him!_  
  
_

_I've lived, I've loved, I've lost, I've paid some dues, baby  
We've been to hell and back again  
Through it all you're always my best friend  
  
_

            "Look, before you go, I wanna tell you something," Kim started, blushing like never before.

            "Me too, Kim," Ron replied, his face going pink. "Why don't you go first?"

            "No, you go first."

            "No, you first."

            "Let's say it together and figure out what we are trying to say," Kim said finally after much bickering.

            "You're on, KP," Ron replied. They were about to say it when they heard the boarding call for Ron's flight to Manila.

_For all the words I didn't say and all the things I didn't do  
Tonight I'm gonna find a way_

            "Your Highness, we have to go," one of the bodyguards voiced out.

            "Hang on, man! It's not the last call yet! KP, I mean Kim, I…"

            Suddenly both of them blurted out at the same time, "I love you!!"

             Both of them were stunned. They didn't expect to hear such answers from each other. Kim could not hold her tears for long. She burst out sobbing in Ron's arms. Ron hugged her tight and inhaled her lovely auburn hair, stroking her soft back, not wanting to let her go. Time stood still between them.

            "Oh God, why do you have to leave me? I can't live without you! There is no way I can survive this life without your reassurance and care. I don't want to lose you for good!" Kim said as she continued sobbing.

            "Shh…It's alright, Kim. You'll still do well without me. I'm sure of it. You can get a new sidekick that's better than me…"

            "I don't want to have a new sidekick! No one can be better than you! I want you! You and only you!"

            "There, there, Kim. It's gonna be alright. I'll email you everyday. I promise."

            "But it won't feel the same without you…"

            "Oh, how I wish I wasn't the son of a prince now," Ron said, a hint of quiver in his tone.

            The last call was made. The bodyguards urged Ron to leave. Kim grabbed Ron's sleeve and whispered, "Before you go, one last kiss."

            "We never even kiss before!" Ron replied sheepishly.

            "This'll be our first and last."

            Ron slowly took Kim's chin and brought her close to his lips. Kim closed her eyes and let Ron have all the control this time. He kissed her lightly at first, then kissed her more and more deeply, sucking her lips and sliding his tongue into her mouth, tasting every inch of her mouth inside, sending her all his love. He took her waist and brought her close to him, still kissing her passionately. Kim just let him do the work. She used to be in lead in the past, but now he was in control.

_  
[Chorus:]  
Every time I look at you, baby, I see something new  
That takes me higher than before and makes me want you more  
I don't wanna sleep tonight, dreamin's just a waste of time  
When I look at what my life's been comin' to  
I'm all about lovin' you  
  
_            Finally, they parted. The bodyguards came to Ron and ushered him to go. He waved goodbye at Kim and shouted "I love you!" before disappearing into the doors of the boarding centre. Kim waved goodbye to him too and ran all the way to the airfield. From afar, she saw Ron going into a private plane which has the symbol of the Manila Royalty—a blue falcon. She stood there and watched silently. She didn't want to arouse Ron's attention; she decided to let Ron go to his real family and she had no right to change his mind. She stood and watched until the plane finally took off.

                                                                        *

            Kim was silent all day. She didn't argue when the twins bickered and gave her a hard time, much to the twins' surprise. She even finished all her food, including the peas that she hated most, surprising both Mr. and Mrs. Possible. She ignored all of Wade's calls. She was sure that they got her a new sidekick and she didn't want to hear a word of it. The mission seemed unimportant to her now that Ron's not around. She was even thinking of resigning from this crime-fighting business.

            "Kimmy dear, it's not like you," Mr. Possible said. "You don't go fighting crime and stuff, and you just sit here wallowing in self-pity all the time. What'll Ron think?"

            "He won't think about anything, Dad," Kim replied weakly, "nothing except royalty, royalty, and more royalty. Besides, isn't this a good thing? I can be Daddy's little girl again."

            "Yes, but…oh, honey! Can't you talk some sense into your headstrong daughter here?"

            Mrs. Possible stepped in and laid a hand on her shoulder, saying, "Kim, it's gonna be alright. You can still keep in touch with Ron. It's not that bad. He might come back and see you sometime soon."

            "And how soon is that? 10 years? 20 years? Mom, you don't understand royalty. All they'll care about would be the world and their subjects. They'll never leave room for Ron to remember me! Sooner or later Ron will forget about me and what will I do then? I can't take it anymore!"

            So saying, she dashed into her room. Mr. and Mrs. Possible sighed, not knowing what else to say.

                                                                        *

            Kim couldn't sleep. All she could think of was Ron. It has a week since Ron left. He hadn't sent her an email or even called her. She expected this to happen but she still couldn't help feeling sad and lost without any news from him. He left no form of contact, which mad her even more miserable. Tears began to well up in her eyes and she went into another state of sobbing her eyes out. Ron really meant so much to her. So much that everyday without him now seemed like torture to her.  

_You can take this world away  
You're everything I am  
Just read the lines upon my face  
I'm all about lovin' you  
  
[Guitar Solo]  
  
_            As she cried her eyes out, she heard a thump on her open window. She sat up and saw the top of a ladder lying on her window sill. She was surprised. Who would be coming into her room specifically in the middle of the night? When she went near the window, a familiar face popped out and greeted, "Hi, KP!"

            Kim was shocked as the person slowly climbed into her room. It was no other than Ron and his naked mole rat Rufus!

            "Ron? Ron! What…What are you doing here? How did you…?"

            "I don't have my house keys, and I didn't want to wake Mom and Dad. So I decided to come to your house," Ron grinned sheepishly as he always did.

            "I…I thought you're…you're at Manila! Why did you come back? How?" Kim was too shocked for the right question to come out.

            "There's been an identity mistake. The real prince came to the palace a few days ago. He does look a lot like me, I must admit, but he's much more define and more princely than me. That birthmark on his chest wasn't a birthmark at all; it was a very big mole which disappeared as soon as he was about 8 or 9. His real birthmark was on his waist at the back—a beautiful falcon, which was the true symbol of Manila Royalty. It's just that his mole of  the dragonfly was so big—bigger than the falcon—that they assume that this was the only thing that'll expose his identity. Those stupid royal people completely forgot about the falcon on his back! What a joke!  They actually mistook _me_ as the prince! Ha ha ha! Goodness knows what'll happen if…"

            Ron was unable to continue his long chatter. Kim has already hugged Ron, burying her face on his tough chest.

            "Aren't you going to hear how I came back?" Ron asked.

            "That's not important anymore," Kim whispered. "You're here. That's all I ask for."

            "Including this?"

            Ron brought Kim's face up to face his. Without warning, he claimed her lips. Kim didn't really expect this at first, but a few seconds later, she found herself kissing him hungrily. 

_[Chorus:]  
Every time I look at you, baby, I see something new  
That takes me higher than before and makes me want you more  
I don't wanna sleep tonight, dreamin's just a waste of time  
When I look at what my life's been comin' to  
I'm all about lovin' you  
  
_            When they parted, Ron whispered to Kim's ear, "Can I sleep with you tonight? On the bed?"

            How could she say no? She led him to her bed and they both lay side by side, holding each other in their arms, not letting go. Finally Kim could sleep peacefully through the night. Although nothing happened between them that night (yet), they knew that their feelings for each other have finally become one.

            Looks like it wasn't their one last kiss after all…  

_All about lovin' you…_

A/N: Aww~~~!!! How romantic!! Reviews plz!


End file.
